Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a gate driving apparatus and an array substrate using the same which are applicable to the LCD.
Description of Prior Art
Since the LCD is provided with the features of low radiation, small size and low power consumption for consumers, therefore, the conventional display unit with cathode ray tube is increasingly replaced by the LCD. An LCD panel is widely used in communication products including a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a flat panel television and mobile phone.
A thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is one of main flat panel display products, which has become a major display platform among the modern information technology products and video products. In order to satisfy the demands of narrower border width of display unit and lower costs, the technical filed of the gate on array is rapidly developed in recent years.
Practically, the change of the falling edge in the gate voltage output is too fast and sharp, e.g. the change from 33V (voltage) to −7V so that the basic standard voltage within the LCD panel is affected. Conventionally, the display panel utilizes an external printed circuit board (PCB), which is connected to the array substrate, to regulate the output voltage of the gates but the output voltage cannot be adjusted by the array substrate. Furthermore, the related circuits of the gate voltage output on the PCB is quite complicated. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel gate driving apparatus to solve the problems of the conventional technique.